My Turn to Save You
by EllieBeckyCarter
Summary: When Hope Mikealson helps her Mother to save her Dad, they come up with an idea to who can help Klaus Mikealson out of the wall in the French Quarter.


**A/N  
**

 **Hello guys I'm back, It has been a long time.  
**

 **Anyways getting onto this short Author's note. My best friend (known as 'AlleyDreamsOn' on here) and I decided to write this drabble after watching the most recent episode of The Vampire Diaries (Which btw we were not happy with one bit) we were texting each other after we watched it coming up with our own ideas for the winter finale or whatever the episode is before finally The Originals is back on in January so as we were texting we ended up writing this short drabble for when (we hope and wish) Caroline ends up going to NOLA to save Klaus's ass.  
** **Enjoy and tell us what you think!  
Lots Of Love from  
AlleyDreamsOn and ElieBeckyCarter  
** **xoxo**

* * *

 **My Turn to Save You.**

As Hayley pulled into the car park, she went over with her daughter the plan. After trying everything she could think of to save the Mikaelson family from peril, this was her last resort. Word of the reporter's wedding around the town of Mystic Falls made it easy to track her down.

Hope did not hesitate to leave the vehicle once it was stationary. The child raced for the hotel doors and followed the trails of flowers, confetti and ribbons until she found two large doors. With all her power she pushed them open and everyone at the ceremony turned to face her.

Hope stared at the bride, recognising her from the pictures Hayley had shown her. Everyone watched the brunette as she ran up the aisle.

"Are you Caroline?" She questioned for confirmation before she made a scene and ruined someone else's wedding.

"Yes. I am," Caroline responded in a puzzled tone.

"I'm Hope," the child introduced herself. "You know my parents, Hayley and Klaus." Caroline swallowed, wondering what the hybrid was up to. She had gone to him years ago to find him missing and now he sends his daughter to do his dirty work?

"Yes…" Caroline spoke cautiously, glancing at her fiancé who was practically glaring at his rival's daughter. "Could we do this later? I am about to get married." The bride's voice was wavering as her mind began to question her life choices.

"No. Daddy needs you," Hope stated quickly, capturing Caroline's full attention. "Mommy says you can help him." It was then that Hayley entered the room, slowly walking up the aisle to stand behind her daughter.

"Klaus wouldn't want help," Stefan muttered, his hand grasping at Caroline's tighter. It was obvious to the bride that the man beside her knew he could not compete with the hybrid. "He never does."

"You know where he is?" Caroline's question was directed at Hayley this time. She nodded while Hope grabbed the blonde's spare hand. "You knew? I went to New Orleans and he was gone." Anger radiated from her chest.

"I thought I could solve this alone, but I was wrong," Hayley sighed. "Caroline, Klaus is locked behind a wall with a mystical blade in his chest. His life is holding up a spell protecting his siblings. There is more, I can tell you on the way." Hayley was feeling quite conscious of all the eyes on her and knew it would be wrong of her to explain the whole story. "I think that you could save him, and the rest of his siblings." Hope tugged on Caroline's hand, pulling her a little further from Stefan.

The bride was silent for a few minutes as she ran over when she was in New Orleans or when Klaus reassured her he would save Stefan.

"I suppose it is my turn," a small smile appeared in the corner of Caroline's mouth. Her blue eyes glanced up at Stefan apologetically. "I have to do this Stefan." She stated, pulling her hand from his as the hybrid's daughter tugged for her to leave immediately.

The three of them left the hotel, leaving Stefan speechless as he watched her run to another man in her wedding dress.

* * *

After plenty of work and planning, Caroline and Hayley pulled their resources together to come up with a cure for each and every Mikaelson. Freya's predicament seemed the easiest to solve and Caroline was keen to know stories of the older Mikaelson from Hayley as they worked. Surprisingly, the blonde seemed to enjoy the brunette's presence after their previous arguments.

Rebekah required many ingredients which thankfully Freya was knowledgeable about once Caroline had gotten a list from Bonnie who used her grimoire.

Elijah and Kol however were a different matter entirely. Even the materials Hayley had put together did not hint anything knew. The four women managed to put everything they had together to gain a sample of Marcel's blood to figure out the antidote. Hayley was so relieved that two of the Mikaelsons were here to help after the pair managed to bring them out from the sleeping spell.

* * *

Eventually the day came when all the Mikaelsons were conscious, besides Klaus who still suffered in silence. Once the coast was clear, Caroline ran to the wall with Freya, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah close behind. Hayley remained with Hope, knowing this would not be a pretty sight.

Using all her strength, Caroline managed to kick down the brick wall insisting to the suited Mikaelson that she could cope alone. Her heart froze when she saw the hybrid's face. His eyes focusing on her around his slowly desiccating skin.

"Klaus," she gasped softly, staring at him for a moment before Elijah and Kol stepped forward to remove the rest of the bricks before carrying their brother out.

It was Elijah who chose to dig his hand into Niklaus' chest to remove Papa Tunde's blade. Caroline just about managed to hold herself together while Rebekah cried in her sister's arms.

The bloody weapon remained in Elijah's hand once it was out. Klaus coughed, sitting up from the ground as he glanced amongst the crowd. It was then that he saw his blonde angel for a second time. The hybrid could not believe his luck to see her standing there. Once Caroline noticed him staring across at her, she removed a blood bag from her pocket stepping closer to the man she loved.

"Caroline," he whispered with a weak smile as he got offered the blood bag. Klaus accepted despite his preferences for a living version but he was hardly in a place to complain. He drank the blood in one gulp and immediately the colour returned to his face. Caroline's perfectly manicured hand came down towards him and he accepted happily, taking the opportunity to hug his angel. "Thank you," he sighed, feeling a little more himself while her scent surrounded him.

"I kind of owed you," she joked lightly, as she wrapped her arms around him. "It was my turn to save you."


End file.
